


school uniforms and joints

by sapphicfairy006



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, BL, BoyxBoy, Dark Academia, DreamSMP - Freeform, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I can’t write tags, M/M, References to Drugs, Smut, Weed, karl and sapnap are stoners, late night sex, mcyt - Freeform, they also play video games, they skateboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfairy006/pseuds/sapphicfairy006
Summary: a karlnap one shot where they get high and fuck.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	school uniforms and joints

9:12 am

karl jumped at the sound of a knock at his window. the boarding school he went to put him at the 3rd floor. he shuffled over to the window and carefully unlatched it letting in the brown haired boy. sapnap clumsily makes his way into the room sliding against the floor deciding to stay there. karl looks down at him with a lopsided grin and grabbed sapnap hand pulling him up. sapnap grabbed the lighter that was resting on the shorter boys desk and pulled out a joint casually lighting it and taking a hit. they didn't need to say much, as they did this every morning before class. they looked at eachother and giggled as they passed the joint back and forth feeling the high spread through them with each passing second. when it was done sapnap put it out on the roof tiles and tossed it off the building.  
"come on we're going to be late." karl said spraying some cologne on himself and sapnap and grabbing his backpack. sapnap followed him out of the door grabbing his skateboard and locking up karl's room which was slowly starting to become his. karl and him were just friends, really close friends. they had been going to this boarding school since 6th grade and had become natural friends during that year. as they grew so did their friendship. as the two boys skated to their first periods, which happened to be algebra together, they talked. they had been talking more recently. it would be about random things like movies and sometimes it would be 2 hour crying sessions dumping all their trauma out and other times it would be smoking weed and talking about the future.  
"karl you can't just drop out of school to play minecraft you nimrod"  
"ok but like what if i could" karl looked to the side at sapnap who's eyes were already on him. they both laughed at that idea while they walked into the school building.

the 2 brunettes met up after school and decided to head to sapnaps room to study, which really meant getting high and playing video games.  
their rooms were drastically different. sapnaps was cluttered with band posters and tapestries while karl's was neat and filled with books and muted colors. they dropped their backpacks on the floor and fell onto the couch. sapnap reached over to grab a pipe and some weed. he lights it and passes it to karl letting him take the 1st hit.

after about 7 hours of playing video games and eating all the food in sapnaps small pantry they decided to go to bed.  
"but sap i really don't want to go back to my room. it's so cold and what if i get kidnapped!?? it will be all your fault!" karl pleads. he's basically on his knees trying to get sapnap to let him spend the night.  
"on fine but ONLY because it's a friday and it's really late" sapnap reasons with the shorter. karl leans over to the side of the couch that sapnap is on and gives him a long hug. sapnap is stiff not knowing how to respond. after karl let's go he leans back a little and puts a kiss to sapnaps cheek. sapnap burns at this. god he was acting like a teenage girl from an anime.  
"so do you want me to take the couch or are you going to?" sapnap questions trying to think about anything other than the kiss karl planted onto his cheek.  
"can't we just sleep together? i don't see the problem, i mean it would be kinda rude to take your bed and i don't want to sleep on the couch." the shorter boy responded.  
"ok but just stay on your side and keep your socks on!" sapnap said trying to create a more playful mood, which i guess worked because he heard karl giggle beside him. 

as they got into bed he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, he knows that it was just a kiss on the cheeks and that it was probably just because karl was high but it felt like more, it felt deeper.  
"can you stop fucking moving i regret not making you take the couch" karl snaps playfully at sapnap who had been turning on his sides for the past hour and a half. 

sapnap checked the time, 3:47am. karl's soft breath was the only noise that he was focused on. he turned over to face him making sure that karl was asleep. after he was sure that the younger boy was he gently moved his hand up to the sleeping boys face placing it on his cheekbone and caressing it. it should've been weird but in that moment the softer boy looked so beautiful that sapnap couldn't help himself. karl's eyes flutter open gently muttering sapnaps name. sapnap knew that he had been caught. he couldn't play it off, so he gave in. sapnap leaned over and pressed his lips onto the sleepy boys. karl didn't know how to react at first. shock took over his brain but that quickly fizzled out and he said fuck it and kissed back. the kiss was soft and sweet. like they were innocent children discovering love for the first time. sapnap pulled back but karl wrapped his fingers around the oldest hoodie strings and pulled him back into the kiss. this time it was more heated, sapnaps tongue making his way into karl's mouth, their teeth clashing clumsily. his hands traveled up the others side and rested at the crook of his neck. karl's hands found sapnaps hair and gently tugged it making him release a gasp. they locked eyes like they were looking for reassurance. their expressions both read the same thing. lust. sapnap climbed on top of karl completely. karl gasped at this action. he was the first to break the kiss lightly trailing kisses down sapnaps neck and biting in some places. karl lifted sapnaps hoodie over his head and then swiftly took off his own. they were both left in sweatpants only. a wave of heat washed over him and god sapnap wanted to ravish the smaller boy.  
"sapnap oh god please" karl demanded while sapnaps hands traveled from his neck down to his hips, harshly digging his hands into them and pushing their bottom halves against one another and karl tilted his head back in pleasure at it letting out a loud moan.  
"shush we have to be quite, the walls are thin" sapnap responded to karl's moans. and tossed off his own sweatpants . shortly after his pants were off he guided karl's down as well. they were left in only their boxers and were painfully hard. sapnap smirked and pushed his hands onto karl's dick gently palming it. karl put his arm up over his own face half to mute his noises half to hide his embarrassment. sapnap smiled at this and continued working on the smallers dick.  
"sap i swear to god if i don't have your dick in me in the next 10 seconds i will start screaming."  
"you're going to be screaming in the next 10 seconds regardless" sapnap responded back as he lifted karl's boxers off his hips.  
"jesus fuck you're so pretty" sapnap said as he pressed kisses down karl's hips and thighs.  
"god sapnap please" karl pleaded  
"can you be patient, i know you aren't well versed in getting it up the ass i'm trying to be careful with you"  
karl scoffed at the remark and and pushed against sapnap once more. making the taller boy let out a loud moan.  
sapnap finally pushed a finger into the winey boy allowing him to finally get what he wanted.  
"oh god sapnap more, oh fuck" karl's eyes rolled back as sapnap put in a second finger and moved the 2 numbers in and out and scissoring them slowly, teasing him almost.  
"sapnap please-"  
"please what"  
"fuck me"  
sapnap listened and pushed into karl and karl let out the most high pitched, pornagraphic moan sapnap had ever heard and it just make him want to fuck him harder, so he did. pushing in and out hard and fast, wanting to make the whole floor hear the noises that karl was making. the boy was a mess under him, his cheeks were rosy and tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes. karl's eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth was open letting out moans and muttering sapnaps name.  
both the boys were close which made sapnap speed up to an even faster pace. both boys released soon after that sapnap fucking karl through his orgasm. both boys let out loud sighs and sapnap rolled off of karl taking off the condom and throwing it away. he reached over to grab a tissue from the tissue box placed on his nightstand. he leaned back over to karl and cleaned him up carefully. once he was done he placed a kiss to his cheek and got back onto his side of the bed. sapnap fell asleep thinking about karl. he doesn't want to have the conversation with him tomorrow. he's just wants his feelings to carry to karl, but he just isn't sure if karl feels the same. this could've just been a fuck to him and he wouldn't know until the morning. karl shifted to cuddle the older boy and they both drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. sorry if this was bad it’s my first time writing 18+ content. i have a wattpad where i upload the same stories if you prefer to use it.
> 
> wattpad: mailovesdream


End file.
